Sith City
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. This isn't the Galaxy you're looking for. There are no Jedi, there are only Sith. Galactic City ain't what it used to be, and neither are Obi-Wan and Padme.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sith City

**Author:** Ticklesivory

**Rating**: Probably M

**Warnings**: Violence for one. Not sure about the rest. I'm making this up as I go. ;)

**Summary**: This isn't the Galaxy you're looking for. There are no Jedi, there are only Sith. Galactic City ain't what it used to be, and neither are Obi-Wan and Padme.

**A/N**: I only borrowed the movie title and feel. This is not a movie adaptation.

**Chapter One – Prologue **

_Galactic City. It's a rotten place to be. I should know. I've lived here my whole life. _

_Obi-Wan. That's my name. I don't have another. When my mom's sober enough, she tells me stories. She tries to explain why I don't have a last name – why I don't have a father, but she's a liar and an addict. Don't get me wrong. I love her, but she's got problems. _

_Just like this cursed city. _

_It wasn't always this bad, though. I've heard things. Dexter, the local pub owner tells me how it used to be. Years ago, there were good people living here, laws, decency. Something called Jedi. Warriors who kept the peace. Now, the streets are for pissing in, the alleys filled with blood and semen. _

_I live in the Lowers, but I don't hang out there. Every night, I head up. It's cleaner. The air even smells better. I know it's a delusion of grandeur, but I can see myself living there someday, wearing fancy leathers and driving a speeder. _

_No surprise that it's really all about a girl. She hangs out there. Sometimes she arrives alone, sometimes she's with someone else. Lately, she's been with the same guy. A tall, decent-looking guy wearing black leathers and carrying a laser sword._

_I'd like to get my hands on one of those. _

_I'd like to get my hands on her too. Not to hurt her, no. No way would I ever hurt her. If she were mine, I'd worship her and never let anyone ever harm her. _

_It's damn foolish, I know, but I'm already in love with her, and she's never even noticed me hanging out along the side streets across from her favorite restaurant. _

_She doesn't even know I exist. But I know her. I watch her, every night. _

_Her name is Padme Amidala, and she's the investigative reporter for Holonet-25. There's a feed on the billboard across from my apartment. Every evening at the same time, I see her face in enormous proportions as she delivers the latest City News. _

_News – a load of shite, actually. I live the news everyday, but nobody comes down here to report it. They're all too afraid of the Lowers. _

_Including her. Miss Amidala delivers the news just like the Uppers order it. Direct and to the point. All wrapped up in pretty paper and ribbon. _

_She could be so much more. I can see it in her eyes. I could help her if she'd let me. I'm not sure how, but I know I could. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Bail, come on. Give me something I can sink my teeth into. If I have to report on one more latest fashion trend from Alderaan, I swear I'll...I'll quit!"

"No, you won't."

"Wait and see." Padme Amidala, all five feet, three inches, stood her full height, crossing her arms as a show of determination.

Her superior, Bail Organa -- chief manager of Holonet-25 Broadcast, wasn't fooled. He casually leaned back and smiled broadly. "And what do you think you'll do for a living?"

"I don't know. Maybe go into politics," Padme joked, although now that she admitted it, becoming a politician didn't seem like such a bad idea. There were parts of Galactic City she'd sure like to clean up.

"You, a politician. That'll be the day."

"Give me a chance, Bail. You won't regret it."

Padme was leaning over his desk, her brown eyes wide and pleading. "I shouldn't be doing this," he admitted with a sigh while reaching into a drawer. "Your parents made me swear you wouldn't get into any trouble. Here."

Padme held her hand out and received a large, yellow envelope. Inside were three photos and one datadisk. She didn't recognize any of the men, but knew the last photo was of a Hutt -- a race of gangsters who were forbidden inside the Galaxy Core.

"That's Gardulla the Hutt and two of her henchmen, Boelo and Naroon Cuthus. These shots were taken in the Lowers."

"A Hutt, here? In Galactic City?"

"I want you to find out why and how they managed to get past security. When you do, bring the information back to me. Don't cross paths with them, Padme. They're dangerous."

"Will do, Bail. Thanks!"

Padme was beyond glowing when she scurried out of his office. Bail Organa could remember when he was that excited starting out in the business, but it was years ago. He only hoped Padme would keep her promise and for once, do as she was told. If anything were to happen to her, he'd never forgive himself.

_______________

Padme entered the lift to her office and slipped the datadisk into her comlink. A scratchy female voice began speaking. _"Ten thousand! That's an insult! Twenty, no less." _

_"Listen, you mountainous glob, my Master is not willing to negotiate. The price is final. Take or leave it." _

_"If you weren't Sith, young man, I would have your carcass hanging on my wall." _

_"Then we have a deal?" _

_"Yes, yes. The shipment will arrive tomorrow. Meet me tomorrow night, our usual rendesvous. No tricks." _

_"No tricks." _

Sith. Padme wasn't familiar with the term. Curious. Something to look up. What was more concerning, however, was the male voice. She recognized it from somewhere, but the recording wasn't very good quality, and there was a tremendous echo in the room. Still, she knew that voice.

"Good afternoon, Padme."

During her focused concentration, the lift had arrived and the doors opened. Her boyfriend, Anakin, stood in the hallway. His voice had startled her. "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"Obviously. I apologize for startling you."

Padme brushed past the young man and entered her office, tossing the yellow envelope upon her desk.

"A new assignment?" Anakin asked, taking his usual seat on the uncomfortable blue couch Padme insisted on keeping.

"Yes, for once, a job extremely important." Padme tried to disguise her excitement, but knew she had failed.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not yet. Let me look into a few things and I'll get back with you."

"How about getting back with me tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"I thought I'd come by and pick you up after work, maybe go eat at Sarela's."

"Sarela's? A bit pricey, isn't it?"

"Maybe, but this is a special date. There's something important I've been wanting to ask you."

Padme looked up from rearranging the mounds of datadisks piling up, surprised to discover Anakin had moved from the couch to sit on the corner of her desk. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. She had only known him for a year, but could tell he was up to something. Perhaps, he was going to ask her on a holiday. Maybe to move in with him? No, surely not. He knew her better than that. She would never...

Oh dear. Was he going to ask her to marry him?

As sure as the thought crossed her mind, the corner of his mouth turned up and Padme's stomach dropped.

"Is that a yes?"

"Oh, uhm, okay."

Her less-than-enthusiastic answer didn't seem to bother Anakin. He left with a smile as Padme slumped into her desk chair with a frown.

She shook off the worry over their date and picked up the yellow envelope again. She had more important things to deal with than a potential, albeit unwanted marriage proposal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Dexter Jettster. Possibly the only decent being left in the Lowers. I don't know why he stays here. He tells me it's to look out for me, even though I tell him I can look out for myself. I'm not going to argue much though. He's my only friend, and he saved my life. _

_I was twelve standard and working the streets as I'd done since I could walk. I started out begging, but then promoted myself up to pickpocketing. And I was good at it. I never liked it much, but what choice did I have? My mom was prostituting, but what little she made paid for her spice habit. There was nothing left for necessities such as clothing or food. I stole what I needed. It was easy. You see, I was born with this gift. Foresight, attention to detail, whatever you want to call it -- I could read situations, tell when something was right or wrong. I could also move quicker than most. Some stranger's credit chip could be in my fist before they even stepped out of their air car. _

_But I didn't like working the streets. I was luckier than most. A lot of kids my age were dealing, prostituting, or strung out and didn't care. Don't get me wrong, there are those who try to help. A nice Ithorian came down not too many years ago and opened up a shelter. It didn't last long. Between the vandalism and the lack of funding, it shut down quick. Nice gesture, though. _

_Like I was saying, I was working the streets, looking for my next unsuspecting victim -- drug lords being my favorite to pinch, when I felt the hair prickle on the back of my neck. A sure sign something bad was about to happen. _

_Right there on the street in CocoTown was a girl begging to give this guy head. She just needed a few credits to buy her next hit, she was explaining. It was a pitiful sight, but I sympathized with the girl. I'd seen my own mother in similar circumstances. The man kept shoving her away, but she persisted until he finally gave in and literally drug this girl by her hair into the alley. _

_I don't know what possessed me. I'm not a voyeur, but I followed them. I guess I was concerned for her well-being. I don't know why. Like I said, I suppose I felt sorry for her. By the time I found them, hidden between two piles of rubbish, the girl apparently had finished giving the man his blow and was demanding payment. _

_My intuition paid off. The man had no intention of paying and was soon slapping the poor girl around. She wouldn't back down, though. She started screaming and hitting the man with her fists. _

_I didn't react until I saw the blade. A vibroblade at least fifteen centimeters. Before I realized what I'd done, the man was lying in a pool of blood, his head cracked wide open. _

_The girl was only concerned with her payment and started rummaging through his pockets before she scattered. I was too scared to move. _

_That's when Dexter showed up. His bar was right next to the alley, and he lumbered up to me, put his big hands around my shoulders and shuffled me inside. _

_"You don't need to be out there, boy," he said in a deep voice. "I saw what you did. He had it coming, but if anyone else saw, they'd come and take you away. Do you understand that?" _

_I didn't understand anything. Something had taken over me and I had killed that man. I barely remember what I did. I pushed him, but not with my hands. I never touched him, but he hit the wall so hard, it busted his head. His brains were lying all over the alley. _

_"Listen, boy." _

_"Obi-Wan," I corrected him. "My name's Obi-Wan, and I don't need your help." It was only then I noticed who was talking to me -- a huge bulk of a Besalisk. He had four arms and could probably squash me like a beetle if he wanted to. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but compassion. I felt no danger there. _

_"Then perhaps you could just use a friend," was his gentle answer to my rude behavior. _

_I smiled, despite my reservations. _

_"You've got the power. No being of your size could've done what you did. Why, you're no bigger than spit. I tell you what, you stay here with me, help me out some. I'll keep this incident to myself. Our little secret. I mean it, Obi-Wan. Don't go telling nobody what you did. I can't protect you if you do." _

_Dex gave me a job that day. I helped him with inventory and cleaned the bar. Not exactly the perfect job, but it was better than being in the streets. And safer too. He made me do my studies, and I trusted him. _

_To this day, he's told no one that I have the power. Whatever that means. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Padme slammed down her comlink with a little more force than necessary, but she was angry. Very angry. Angry and frustrated to say the least.

It was clear what Bail wanted her to do -- investigate the matter with as much discretion as possible and not take any risks, but after the fourth and final contact at Galactic Traffic Control told her she was mistaken, that there was no possible way a Hutt would've been allowed access to Coruscant, Padme lost her temper.

Not very professional, she had to admit, but simply questioning people over a comlink as Bail wished for her to do was not going to get her anywhere.

The trouble was, she didn't know where else to turn. Security officials weren't to be trusted. She'd learned that lesson through on-the-job experience early in her career. They were all corrupt except for maybe the Chancellor and his top advisors, Anakin Skywalker included.

Oh!

Padme quickly checked her wrist-chrono. She had almost completely forgotten about their dinner date! She had just enough time to rush home and freshen up before Anakin arrived.

____________

One thing she could say about Anakin is that he's punctual. He's also kind and polite, but was that enough to make a good husband?

Padme pondered these questions on their way to Sarela's. She'd known him only a year. They had met through a mutual friend in the court system when Padme was being sued by one of Coruscant's holovid stars. Padme had received eye-witness details how the actress was really an actor. It was scandulous, and was her first major expose. And her last. She'd lost the case and Bail assigned her more "safe" stories to report -- such as trends in fashion and food.

Anakin was present at the hearing, being a fan of this particular thespian, and he had convinced Padme's attorney to introduce them. They had been dating ever since.

She knew he was a personal bodyguard to Chancellor Palpatine, as well as a top security advisor. Anakin was intelligent, witty, good looking, and sensitive. By all counts, a decent man.

And one she was not attracted to in the least.

She couldn't explain it. She liked him, but love was the farthest thing from Padme's mind. She had always imagined falling in love would be more adventerous, dangerous even. Her relationship with Anakin was quite the opposite. She would go so far as to say it was boring.

"Here. Sit here, Padme."

Did she mention unselfish? The dining chair which Anakin had pulled out for Padme afforded the best view of the Upper Level. She was mesmerized by the traffic outside the grand window until prompted by the waiter to make her choice for a drink.

"Alderanian Wine. Vintage, please," Anakin ordered before taking Padme's hand.

"Anakin! That costs two-thousands credits a glass!"

"I told you, this is a special occasion."

Padme's stomach performed a back-flip and then began to wrestle with her bowels.

"Anakin, listen, I..."

"Let's not rush things. I have a lot planned for us this evening. A little wine, some dinner, then maybe some dancing."

Dancing! Anakin had never taken her dancing before. Padme couldn't help but be skeptical. Anakin obviously noticed.

"I understand our dates aren't anything to write home about, but I'm hoping to change that. Perhaps you would care for a little Lowers Diving later?"

Padme couldn't help but laugh. Lowers Diving consisted of plummeting an air-car down into the Lower levels of Galactic City while essentially blind. The smog and pollution there is so thick, it acts as a barrier between the two different layers of the city. It's a risky hobby, and one undertaken by only the most thrill-seeking teenagers.

"I think I'll pass." Padme couldn't help but smile. He sure was trying hard. "What do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Skywalker?" she teased, playing along with his rare mood.

"Who me?" Anakin feigned innocence. "Nothing. I'm completely innocent. No tricks. Promise."

_No tricks. No tricks! _

Padme's stomach once more turned sour and she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Padme? Are you all right?"

No, she wasn't all right! That voice on the datadisk she'd listened to earlier. The one she thought she'd recognized. It was Anakin!

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I suddenly don't feel well."

"That's okay. I'll take you home."

"No, no. I can manage. I'm really terribly sorry."

Before Anakin could argue any more, Padme excused herself and slipped out of the restaurant. She watched the entrance to Sarela's for a few minutes while waiting for an air-taxi to make sure Anakin didn't follow her, but when her transport arrived, she didn't go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

It wasn't easy keeping Anakin within sight. He moved fast, even down in The Lowers -- which told Padme he knew his way around. Padme tried to stay as far back as possible, but knew as soon as she stepped out of the air-taxi, she would stand out like a sore thumb. She had no plan and was reacting solely by instinct.

Bail was going to kill her. If she survived, that is.

Down further they went, to the lowest section, past a gawdy neon sign advertising prostitutes and pubs. They had entered CocoTown, the most crime-ridden section of Galactic City. Anakin parked his speeder next to a row of dilapidated warehouses. The streets were dark, but mostly deserted. It was just past dusk -- too early for the real night life to begin.

Padme waited until Anakin had walked away from his parking spot before exiting her own vehicle. She paid the driver and then hurried into the shadows, edging her way down the front of an empty building. The growing darkness did little to hide her glistening over-cloak, and Padme became desperate to get rid of it, although it was hiding her features. An opportunity arose when she came upon a group of pleasure workers preparing for their evening's labor. They were obviously haggling over their street assignments when they spied Padme approaching and turned their haughty glares upon her. One of them, a Twi-Lek, who was covered with body art stepped out.

"Look what we have, girls. A regular Upside bitch. Whatcha doin' down here? Tryin' to take away our customers?"

"No, nothing like that." Padme began to worry. She was losing sight of her prey and the prostitutes were encircling her. One of them plucked the cloak from her head.

"Pretty," another one purred. "She'd bring Rondak a lot of credits. Let's take her with us."

"Not a chance in hell! We've got too much competition as it is!"

"Excuse me," Padme pleaded with a shaky smile, "I'm trying to find someone and I'm in a hurry."

"She's in a hurry," the Twi-Lek mocked, taking a long drag from a death-stick. "Too bad little bitch, cuz' you ain't leavin' here until we decide, and especially not with that fancy coat."

Fear gripped Padme and her heart began to race. She didn't have time for this! Anakin had just turned the corner a ways down the street.

This was it, she thought. Murdered by prostitutes in Coco Town.

Bail was going to kill her. And then her parents would kill Bail. Seemed even.

"Hold up!" A tall, thin Faleen slinked out from the shadows, her blue-green skin glowing with iridescent glitter. "I know you. You're that lady from the news. Amidala. Yeah, that's your name. You outed Charlta."

"That's her?" a voice from behind Padme hissed.

"Charlta used to hook with us. Was pretending here too. You did us a favor. Let her go."

"Oh, come on, Betta!" a couple of the girls whined. "Do you know how long it's been since we had new clothes? I mean, look at her shoes!"

Padme looked down at her feet. They weren't even her best pair of boots, and suddenly, she felt ashamed.

"Listen," she implored, "I really am in a hurry, but I'd like to trade what I'm wearing for something a little less....Upside."

A wide, drug-stained smile spread across the Faleen's face. "I believe we can help you out."

________

Padme hurriedly changed and then made her way down the street. The slip-on shoes were difficult to walk in, and the sheath dress was dirty and much too short, but she doubted she'd be recognized. She'd removed the brooch from her hair and her long curls hung freely, hiding most of her face.

She turned the way she had seen Anakin go, searched the maze of alleys for at least a dozen kliks and was about to lose hope that she'd find him again when she heard a booming voice in the distance. Readying her comlink, she crept her way through the darkness, past piled up crates and parked loaders. On the right, below the landing she was on was a small group of beings: two males, one enormous Hutt, and Anakin.

Padme spied the area and carefully made her way as close as she could before she hit the record button.

_"If this stuff doesn't do what you promised, Gardulla, the deal's off, and don't even think about coming anywhere near the Core again." _

_"I don't sell spice. This is the real stuff, Skywalker." _

_"I'm supposed to take your word for it?" _

The Hutt growled loudly, obviously aggravated.

_"Boelo, get up here and sample the product." _

Gardulla's thug seemed less then enthusiastic, but he did approach and grab the hypospray from the Hutt's grip. Boelo paused a few seconds and then thrust the injector against his neck.

Padme watched in horror as the man's eyes rolled back in his skull, foam began to form at the corners of his lips and then he hit the floor with a sickening thud, every muscle in his body spasming. Soon, he was deathly still and his comrade ran to his side, checking for a pulse.

_"Is he dead?" _

_"Nearly. How much did you give him, boss?" _

_"That was a typical dose. He might as well be dead, though. He's completely addicted now. Won't last a few hours without it. He'll die from an overdose in at least two days." _

_"Two days, huh?" _

Anakin actually seemed to be mulling over the negotiation, his hand scrubbing his face.

_"That's what your boss wanted, isn't it, Sith? Something quick, addicting, and deadly. Why, in no time The Lowers will be cleaned out for good." _

Padme stifled her sound of shock, but she didn't manage to hold onto her comlink. It slipped from her grasp and clanked several times as it bounced around on the duracrete floor. Immediately, she dove to hide behind a nearby crate, but knew her luck had run out when she heard Gardulla utter out a command.

_"Go kill whoever that is." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Below the upper level of Coruscant, beneath the smog and pollution, the sun's rays do not shine. There is a constant shadow of darkness there, but as Padme ran through the streets of Coco Town, she couldn't help but notice how much darker it seemed, even after the autoenvironment had activated the glowlights of the city. The general populace had also increased, and even though Padme had rid herself of the uncomfortable shoes, she still found the streets difficult to trespass, especially on a dead run.

Her comlink held tight in her grip, she knew she was far from danger. Even though she was dressed as a pleasure worker, Padme was receiving glances and glares which made her uncomfortable.

She hid behind a rusting trash bin to try and catch her breath while glancing about for an air car and dared to peek around the obstacle, only to meet the eyes of her pursuer. The Hutt's assistant, Naroon, was gaining on her. She needed to blend into a crowd somewhere and looked across the street to see a pub. Dexter's Den. There was a line of traffic going to and from the establishment as well as crossing the street in front of it. Surely, she could hide amongst them.

Padme took a deep breath and leapt from the curb, dodging a transport droid and a landspeeder, whose driver hissed out a curse in a language she didn't understand. Taking one final glance behind her, she could no longer see Naroon, but also wasn't watching where she was going and plowed right into a body, the impact sending her tumbling down onto the street.

"Hey! Hold up! Watch where you're goin!"

Padme gazed up into a face bearing the most bewitching eyes she had ever seen. They were gray. No, they were green. Maybe the neon lighting was playing tricks with her sight.

She excused herself and scrambled to her feet, trying to again bolt from the scene, but was held back by a firm though gentle grasp upon her arm.

"What's your hurry? Are you in trouble?"

"Let me go!"

Too late.

Even over the cacophony of the streets, Padme heard the cock of the blaster rifle directly behind her.

"You should mind your own business, bitch."

What happened next, she wasn't sure. Somehow, Naroon ended up shooting himself and during the struggle for his weapon, she was knocked up against the wall. Before unconsciousness claimed her, Padme was once more mesmerized by a pair of gray-green eyes hovering just above her.

____________

How was he always getting himself into these predicaments? And why were there always hookers involved?

Obi-Wan gently lay down the body he was carrying, placing her head on a sack of salt held in the storage room of Dexter's place. He eased away the sweat-dampened curls from her forehead and gasped.

"Why, it's the woman from the Holonet news! What happened to her?"

Obi-Wan didn't turn to look at Dex. He was too stunned. Indeed, it was Padme Amidala lying on the floor in front of him. He was absolutely positive. He'd know her face anywhere.

"She ran into me. Out in the street. Someone was after her. Some thug. I...disposed of him."

"Oh, Obi-Wan. What have I told you? Did anyone see you?"

"She did. I don't think anyone else cares."

"One of these days they're going to find out. You're going to get taken away."

Finally, Dexter earned Obi-Wan's attention, although by this time, the young man was annoyed. "What was I supposed to do, Dex? Leave her lying out there on the street? Let her be killed?"

"No, of course not. Is she injured?"

"Just a bump on the head. She should be coming around soon."

Not actually meaning to be prophetic, Obi-Wan diagnosed Padme's injury correctly anyway. At that moment, she grimaced and opened her eyes, smiling when she met his gaze.

"You...ow."

"Lie still. You've got quite a bump there." Obi-Wan smiled back while continuing to brush his fingers through her hair. The young woman was looking right at him, but was still obviously dazed. Obi-Wan realized she wasn't exactly lucid, especially when she spoke.

"You....you have... the most....beautiful eyes."

________________

Anakin searched the platform above the warehouse floor. He wasn't sure what he was looking for and was scolding himself for his neglect. He'd had a sneaking suspicion they were being watched. His Master was not going to be pleased about this.

He should've gone after the spy himself. Apparently, Naroon couldn't handle the job, and now the Hutt was down two assistants. No loss for the Galaxy, but Naroon had allowed the being to escape.

Gathering the Dark Side of the Force about himself, Anakin focused upon the area where he detected a slight trace of living aura. There was not enough left to identify anyone.

However, his senses did lead him to examine a nearby crate, the corner of which was stained dark red. Leaning down to inspect his finding, Anakin's face transformed into a triumphant smile. This was all he needed. The voyeur was as good as dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Padme was aroused by a tingling feeling, a tickle almost. Somewhere near her knee. She fought her way to consciousness with the fear that a rat or worse was gnawing on her leg, but when she awoke, her apprehension was replaced by curiosity.

The man who had the lovely eyes was doing something to her lower leg. Padme watched closely as his fingers hovered just above an injury she hadn't realized she'd had. It must've happened when she dove behind that crate in the warehouse, Padme figured, but what she couldn't understand was what exactly he was doing. That is, until the wound miraculously began to heal itself. Slowly, the torn edges drew together, and even the bruising about her calf completely disappeared.

"You use the Force," Padme interrupted quietly as the young man withdrew his hand and opened his eyes -- eyes more weary than they had been before.

"Pardon me?"

"What's your name?" He seemed hesitant, so Padme smiled her sweetest smile. "I think you saved my life, and I want to thank you properly."

"Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"My pleasure. I know who you are. What are you doing down in the Lowers?"

Now it was her turn to stall, but he seemed so honest and brave, Padme didn't want to lie to him. "Research," she admitted.

"Alone?"

"I was following someone. I didn't have time to hire an armed escort."

Her rather sarcastic answer dimmed the sparkle in his gaze, and Padme inwardly scolded herself. She knew it had been dangerous to follow Anakin, but what choice had she had?

"I'm sorry,but I'm following an important lead in a story, which I think will be a turning point in my career. And my life," she added quietly, remembering the damaging evidence she had against her boyfriend.

Ex-boyfriend.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin. He'd hoped she would try to make a difference, but he'd never thought she would end up endangering her life. He'd have to do something about that, but first, perhaps she could give him some information. "You mentioned the Force."

"That's right."

"What is...the Force?"

Padme looked at Obi-Wan incredulously. Did he not realize what power he possessed? "You're gifted with Force abilities. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"I know I have a few talents, but down here, it's dangerous to use them."

"Why?"

"Because," the owner of the bar interrupted as he lumbered into the storage room, "if Obi-Wan is discovered using his gifts, the Emperor will have him executed."

"That's ridiculous," Padme replied with a huff of laughter. She'd never heard of anything so preposterous. "Why would you say that? Anakin uses the Force all the time."

"Miss Amidala," the enormous Besalisk squatted down, appearing much less intimidating, "perhaps you should do some different kind of research and find out for yourself. I will not indulge in a history which will only endanger my friend."

Fine, Padme decided, that's exactly what she'd do, but perhaps Dexter would answer just one question. "What's a Sith?"

As Padme made the inquiry, she could've sworn the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, and along with it, Dexter's stare turned cold. She shivered involuntarily.

"I will tell you this one thing and that is all. The Sith and their evil have ruled the Galaxy for many years, but there was a time when justice and those who fought for good controlled this City. They were called Jedi. Now, you must go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

"Your friend is rather cynical." Padme made small talk as Obi-Wan guided her through The Lowers in order to catch the nearest and safest transport.

"He's a little overprotective, but I trust him completely."

As they squeezed through a crowd of beings exiting the transport dock, Padme was grateful and excited when Obi-Wan took her hand. "Exactly, whom is he protecting you from?"

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan commented as he passed his credit chip through the loading activator. The automated vehicle, previously empty of passengers filled quickly to capacity. Padme was alarmed at first, but was pleased to find herself standing quite close to her personal guide. The two had been forced to the back of the car with only a pole separating their bodies.

"Don't worry about them," Obi-Wan motioned toward the crowd, "they're simply the scum who keep this city-planet moving. Too unimportant for the Emperor's notice."

Padme had never heard anyone talk of their leader with such contempt. She'd always believed those inhabiting The Lowers chose to be there, either through their own addictions, behavior, or lack of motivation, but as she glanced around her, Padme noticed nothing but tired beings marked by age and a life of hard work.

And then there was Obi-Wan.

"Why are you here?" she asked as the transport plunged into a tunnel, which interfered with the lighting. Either her eyes were playing tricks on her, or Obi-Wan had moved a little closer.

"I told you. Dexter didn't think it was safe for you to travel alone."

A safe answer, but a wrong one. "No, I mean, why do you live here?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed blue in the flickering glowlights and then green again as Padme waited. His sight traveled from her own eyes down her face until coming to rest upon her lips. In response, Padme felt a blush radiate up and across her neck.

"Lack of opportunity, for one," Obi-Wan finally answered as the transport exited the tunnel and made a sharp ascension.

Padme was thrilled to feel Obi-Wan's arm go about her waist for support, and she held tightly onto the pole. "Plus, my mom lives down here. She needs me."

"You take care of her?"

"Sort of."

More mystery. Padme frowned, disappointed in Obi-Wan's lack of confidence in her, or the fact he had removed his arm once the transport had leveled off and the sky had cleared.

"I'll walk you the rest of the way -- unless you're going to take a taxi."

Padme felt the transport lurch to a stop and couldn't help noticing she was the only one moving to get off. "You don't have to," she answered politely, though secretly she hoped he would, although he'd already done so much.

"I want to."

She couldn't help herself. Despite passing the hardened, grim faces of The Lowers citizens, Padme smiled.

"I'm six blocks down this way." As they traveled, Padme stared down at her blackened and bare feet in disgust, although Obi-Wan hadn't seemed to notice or maybe he didn't care.

"That's fine."

The walk down Tyranus Avenue was relatively quiet. It being the middle of the week, most Upsiders had gone home to rest for the upcoming work day. An occasional cleaning droid would whiz by and once in a while, an evening-shift worker hurried past, but the streets were mostly deserted. Padme was glad. She must look dreadful. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing a ridiculously revealing dress, and she was barefoot and filthy. She couldn't wait to get home and take a bath.

It really was too bad she and Obi-Wan hadn't met under different circumstances. She would've asked him to come in for a drink.

On second thought, it was too bad he lived in The Lowers. Maybe there was something she could do about that. As soon as she contacted Bail about her surveillance recording and did some research into this Sith business, of course.

Although the silence between them was not uncomfortable, it grew long. "I'm sorry I've been so quiet. I've got a lot on my mind," Padme apologized, desiring to hear Obi-Wan's voice again.

"It's been quite a night. You need some rest. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Padme managed a smile, suddenly realizing how very tired she actually was, although sleep would have to wait. "This is my playground. I'll be fine. Thank you for all your help."

Should she say good night? Good bye? See you soon? How could she if she might not ever see him again? The thought saddened Padme, but she smiled again anyway just as Obi-Wan took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Take care."

"You too."

And that was that. Padme entered the building, stepped into the lift, selected her floor, and stared out at Obi-Wan until the building obstructed her view.

___________

Obi-Wan knew it would be this way. If he ever got the opportunity to meet Padme Amidala, he knew he would be overcome with the desire to protect her. She needed protection, whether she realized it or not.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was telling him there was danger waiting for her. He wasn't about to let anything happen to her, so Obi-Wan watched the lift and observed her floor number. He left the building and searched the outside architecture, noticing a landing approximately two stories up. After glancing about to make sure he wasn't being watched, Obi-Wan calmed his mind, and in one powerful leap, he safely landed on the balcony. He repeated the process until he had reached the tenth floor.

It took several leaps onto adjacent balconies until Obi-Wan finally was rewarded with a view of Padme inside her home.

He knelt in the darkness, his back against the wall and waited. He told himself he wasn't spying on her. He was protecting her. He would leave once he knew the danger had passed. Once he knew she was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The rectangular datadisk weighed heavily in Padmé's hand and on her mind, so much so that she postponed her much-desired bath and headed directly to her computer terminal.

"Just wait until Bail hears this," she exclaimed aloud, slipping the disk into the port. A few simple commands and Anakin's secret would be revealed. Surely, Emperor Palpatine would have him arrested, possibly even banished. Padmé was sure he would once he discovered what his top security advisor had been up to.

Padmé hadn't believed the Hutt for a second. Roberd Palpatine was one of the most honest and caring men she'd even known. Why, he was even from her home planet. He simply wasn't capable of such atrocities!

No, she was sure Anakin was acting on his own, going behind the Emperor's back to try and earn some extra credits, but by dealing with Hutts? Padmé had believed Anakin was wiser than that.

But now that she thought about it, the young man always did seem to have this suspicious glint in his eye -- like he was up to something no good.

Nothing like Obi-Wan's. In Obi-Wan's eyes, Padmé saw only compassion and truth.

Aggravated by her wandering mind, Padmé turned her attention back to the data transfer. She entered her security code to access the Holonet system, but then paused.

Instead of choosing to immediately begin the download of her surveillance, Padmé began a search of records. She entered the word, "Sith." Immediately, a red warning box popped up on the screen, its words requesting an administrative pass code.

Her curiosity peaked and determination set, Padmé tried several codes to no avail, finally opting to use one of Bail's she knew. To her surprise, it worked. The screen whited out and then began to fill with a plethora of information, images, symbols, and apparently a history of the Core World -- but nothing like the one she'd been taught in school.

Padmé began reading from the top, skimming over the article to absorb the most vital details.

…._The Sith…..an Order of warriors dedicated to use of the Dark Side of the Force_… "Dark Side?" ..._have maintained peace throughout the Galaxy…proper balance of the Force…only two at a time...a Master and an Apprentice…responsible for the elimination of their arch enemies and plague of the Galaxy, the Jedi…see Great Jedi Purge. _

Padmé had been in journalism long enough to know when the truth was being disguised. There was something lacking in the information she had read -- the article having definitely been written by a supporter of this Dark Side business.

As before, just the thought of the term left Padmé cold and shivering, and she decided a hot bath was in order.

Padmé rose from the terminal to go to the fresher, leaving the datadisk behind.

________

Anakin Skywalker stared at the readout on his comlink. DNA proof positive. It was Padmé's blood he'd found at the warehouse.

He wasn't surprised. His Master believe Miss Amidala was no threat whatsoever. Palpatine thought he had proven his point three years ago when he'd helped that transvestite actress sue Holonet-25. As a result, Padmé went from being an up-and-coming investigative reporter to a novice journalist, covering such mundane stories as the best place Upside to buy a chav.

But he knew better. Deep in his gut, Anakin knew Padmé possessed the brains and the talent, not to mention, the compassion to try and make a difference in her world. It was why he'd stayed so close to her this past year.

And now, he held the evidence in his hand which proved he'd been right. Wait until his Master heard about this.

Just then, his comlink chirped.

"Speak of the Sith," Anakin muttered before accepting the transmission.

"Skywalker here."

Palpatine's gravily voice rang out. "Someone has accessed the security files. Tyranus Avenue, apartment 1025-A."

"I'm already there," Anakin informed his Master, gloating in the fact he was always one step ahead of the old man.

"Good. Eliminate her. Immediately."

______________

Padmé came out of the fresher completely revived. The hot bath had done her wonders.

She wrapped a towel tightly about her torso and used another to dry her hair while she walked into her bedroom. As soon as she was ready for bed, she'd transmit her findings to Bail. She'd remembered she forgot to do that while soaking away her weariness in the tub.

Padmé walked to the nightstand to switch on a lamp, gasping when she heard a thump and saw a shadow moving outside on her balcony.

Quickly rummaging through the nightstand drawer, Padmé gripped onto the handle of a nail file and eased her way across the darkened bedroom toward the balcony, her heart hammering.

Suddenly, the shadowy imaged stepped forward into the moonlight and Padmé breathed a sigh of relief. She activated the doors, which silently slid open.

"I hope you're not upset with me. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I didn't see anything. I promise."

By the stars, he was as charming as he was good-looking. Padmé gave Obi-Wan her sweetest smile and tossed her makeshift weapon onto the bed.

"Of course I'm not upset. If I knew you were going to stay though, I would've asked you in." Padmé was surprised at how sultry her tone of voice was in the dark.

"No, that's not necessary. I'll…I'll leave as soon as you fall asleep."

A gentleman as well. Could he be any more perfect? "Very well. I have a couple of things to do and then I'll retire. Are you sure you want to stay out on the balcony?"

Obi-Wan's eyesight flitted past Padmé to look at her bedroom with its richly-decorated bed, gilded dressing table and matching mirror, and Padmé understood. He wouldn't be comfortable, so she wouldn't push the subject.

"I'll get dressed and then I'll be right back," she promised, sliding the doors shut after Obi-Wan backed away. But once Padmé reached her closet, she had a change of heart. She bypassed a comfortable but conservative nightgown and reached for a more provocative and lacy camisole.

And then she decided to go one step further. Instead of dressing in her closet as she had planned, Padmé went back into her bedroom, switched on the nightstand light to its lowest power and then walked to the end of her bed, where she allowed her towel to fall to the floor.

Her plan worked. Obi-Wan was no longer crouched against the balcony wall, but stood where he was and stepped forward, one palm pressed to the glass.

Padmé wasn't sure how long she stood there, her skin flushed from Obi-Wan's heated survey, but after a few moments, with a flick of his hand, the glass simply moved away on its own and he stepped in.

Padmé met him halfway, her breathing becoming irregular, her heart rate increasing dramatically. Anakin had never had this effect on her.

One touch was enough to weaken her knees as Obi-Wan skimmed the outside of her breast with his hand and flicked a nipple with his thumb. His other hand reached up and underneath her damp hair to gently pull her head forward to where their lips met. His kiss was slow, smoldering, and completely unraveled her resolve.

Padme's senses were going numb to where all she could feel was the heat of Obi-Wan's body pressing up against her, all she could smell was his unique masculine odor, and all she could taste was his tongue upon hers.

Which was why it took a moment to realize someone was ringing her door chime.

At first, Padmé decided to ignore it, but then remembering the late hour, figured the call must be of some importance. She simply had to answer it.

"Please don't go. I'll be right back."

"I'll wait outside."

Padmé slipped on a dressing robe, gathered her wits and left to answer her door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

A life in The Lowers of Coruscant had taught Obi-Wan one thing, and that was patience. However, as he awaited Padme's return, he found his endurance being sorely tested.

What was taking so long?

Now quite worried, Obi-Wan slid open the balcony door and stepped inside the apartment. He slowly made his way to where Padme had gone until he felt a spike in his awareness and a wave of fear engulf him.

Bursting through the bedroom doors, Obi-Wan was just in time to see a man carrying Padme's still form out into the hall. He dashed across the common room in pursuit, only able to see the man's face just before it was concealed behind the lift's closing doors.

It was the man Padme often went out with at night. The Emperor's security advisor -- who seemed quite surprised to see Obi-Wan standing in Padme's apartment, but the man was in for another as well, when he was met downstairs and Obi-Wan kicked his ass.

Obi-Wan ran to the stairwell and flew down the steps. By the time he'd reached the lobby, though, Padme and her abductor were nowhere to be seen. He hurried out into the street, his feelings telling him he was too late, confirmed by the roar of a single-engine speeder racing away overhead.

Angry, but not defeated, Obi-Wan hurried back to Padme's apartment.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Obi-Wan muttered as he switched on some lights and searched the area. She had mentioned following someone into The Lowers but that was all. However, he'd noticed the small disk she'd held tight in her fist on the way to her apartment, and figured there was something incriminating on it. He had to find out what. Perhaps, the information could be a bargaining tool.

Assuming Padme was going to transmit the evidence, Obi-Wan checked her home office, and was amazed to discover the information that was revealed upon her computer screen.

Here was all he required to answer every question he'd ever asked, all the secrets Dexter kept from him. If only he had more time. Obi-Wan only took a few seconds to look over the screen before directing his attention to the task at hand.

He found the disk Padme had been holding inserted into the computer's port and quickly opened its directory. He decided to play the file and listened carefully to the conversation which Padme had overhead that day.

So, the Emperor and his head henchman were planning on clearing out The Lowers, and going through Hutts to do so. It was worse than he'd imagined.

Padme was in terrible danger, but how could he help her?

The best way, Obi-Wan figured, was to do what Padme hadn't had the opportunity to do. He'd take this information to the authorities and ask for their help. He wasn't going to get anywhere Upside on his own.

He'd take the disk to the Holonet Studios himself. What was Padme's boss' name? Oh yeah, Assistant Manager, Bail Organa. He'd seen that name on the news credits almost every night. He grabbed the disk and put it in his pocket. Before leaving Padme's apartment though, Obi-Wan found another datadisk and quickly recorded the Core World History he hadn't had time to read. He'd have to look at that later.

He made his way into the streets, covered by the darkness of night and the shadows of the city, finding a public terminal to help him locate the News Studio. While standing there, Obi-Wan checked his credit balance and sneered at the information. He only had enough left for a couple of more transports, and then he was on foot, but he didn't have a choice.

Obi-Wan hailed an air taxi and was soon at the Studio. The inside was busy with workers who stared at him hard. He was almost immediately intercepted by a large Bothan wearing a badge upon his long, leather jacket.

"Can I help you?" the being growled.

"I need to speak with Bail Organa."

"He's in a meeting."

Obi-Wan glared up into the Bothan's beady eyes, pushed away his frustration and firmed his voice. "You will take me to Bail Organa now."

The guard looked confused for a second and then motioned for Obi-Wan to follow. "I'll take you to Bail Organa now," he agreed.

The trick was something Obi-Wan had learned as a teenager. It had gotten him into some clubs where he was underage, and gotten him out of some sticky situations, but this was the first time he'd used mind control for the benefit of someone else. He didn't feel guilty in the least.

Obi-Wan was taken directly to Bail's office and told to wait. Soon, the stylishly clothed man with the short, trim beard made an appearance, looking Obi-Wan up and down with obvious distaste.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm a friend of Padme Amidala's."

"You are? " A shocked Bail interrupted, "then tell her I'm docking her a week's pay for missing tonight's transmission."

Surely, the man was more considerate than that, Obi-Wan thought, or else Padme wouldn't work for him, would she? Maybe he needed another chance.

"I'm afraid she's in trouble. She was taken from her home before she had a chance to show you this."

Obi-Wan handed over the datadisk into Bail's outstretched palm. The older man looked at it and then tucked it into the pocket of his coat.

"Thanks. I'll take a look at it as soon as I have the time."

"You don't understand..." Obi-Wan pleaded while Bail walked behind his desk and pressed one of the many buttons there.

"Don't worry. Everything will be taken care of. Leave your address with my secretary and I'll see what I can do about delivering you some type of reward."

"I don't want a fucking reward." Obi-Wan jerked his arm out of the large Bothan's grip and stormed from Bail Organa's office.

Bail disdainfully shook his head as he watched the young man go and made sure he was alone before picking up his communicator.

"My Lord, I have the information you require."

"Well done, _General_ Manager," rasped the voice of the Emperor. "Destroy it."

"Yes, sir."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

This was really getting old. What had happened? The last thing Padme remembered was answering her door, followed by an initial shock of seeing Anakin Skywalker standing there. What occurred after that was lost in a haze.

At least this time, coming back to consciousness she found she was sitting down, although not quite as comfortable as she had been in Dexter's storage closet. Maybe if she tried to stand and stretch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She recognized that voice, and subsequently the face that went with it slowly came into focus.

Anakin was on the opposite side of the large, mostly empty room, leaning on a metal table, staring at her with that half-wit smile of his.

What had she ever seen in him?

"Those electrocuffs around your ankles and wrists are only going to hurt worse the more you struggle against them.

What? In her groggy state, Padme hadn't yet noticed the discomfort shooting up her arms. She felt it now and immediately relaxed. "Let me go, you bastard."

"Sorry, can't do that. You know too much. Just couldn't mind your own business, could you?" Anakin's accusation was accompanied by another oily grin, which Padme thought was disgusting. "Lucky for you, I knew this about you, and also lucky for you, I'm not quite as heartless as my Master."

"You're nothing but a liar and a murderer," Padme released her rage, but kept it controlled, the words hissing out between clenched teeth.

"Tsk, tsk. Come now, you shouldn't be biting the hand that's going to feed you. Hungry?" Anakin approached and offered a piece of muja fruit to Padme, and although one bite would've quenched her powerful thirst, she turned her head away.

"Have it your way. In time, you'll begin to see my side."

"And what side is that? The one where you make deals with gangsters and kill thousands of innocent people?"

"See?" Anakin smiled that wicked grin of his, only this time it was directly in front of her face. Padme leaned back as far as she could as Anakin bent toward her. "I knew you'd take that little meeting the wrong way. You see..." Thankfully, Anakin backed up and walked toward a bank of tall windows, "this whole toxic drug idea was the Emperor's. Don't get me wrong, it's a good plan. The only thing we were going to do was to provide The Lowers with what they already desired and just don't realize it yet."

"And what's that?" Padme couldn't help but play along. Although the more Anakin talked, the more revolted she became, she had to hear the rest.

"An end to their pitiful existence. We can't create a perfect society with the likes of them living in it. You do realize that, don't you?"

"You're talking about genocide!" Padme spat out. She couldn't believe her ears!

"No, I'm talking about a cleansing." Anakin spun round and Padme could see the resolution in his eyes. He actually believed his plan was a good one, but Padme had another idea.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would the Emperor wipe out the half of the population which provides him the most revenue?"

"Not by a wide margin. Come on, Padme, you're smart. Do the math. How much more could be gained by focusing upon those who can afford the more luxurious addictions? Spice? Death sticks? Those all bring meager credits to the bank. I'm talking high cost drugs, pleasure workers who score triple what they make in The Lowers. It makes perfect sense. Life down there has gone on too long without being in check. It's time they paid their dues. And by the way," Anakin added, once more stepping toward Padme, which only made her cringe, "I'm the one in charge of this little assignment."

"Isn't a Sith Apprentice required to obey his Lord?"

For the first time since her abduction, Padme felt fear. As impossible as it seemed, she watched in horror as Anakin's eye color shifted from their normal blue to a sickly yellow. His nostrils flared, and it seemed as if he aged a few years before her very eyes.

"I will not be a slave to anyone. He doesn't control me! I have my own plans, my own dreams. Soon, I will be in charge. I shall rule the Galaxy!"

Padme closed her eyes to shut out the terror before her and waited. She listened as Anakin's breathing rate decelerated and to the footfalls which hopefully carried him further away. Only then did she open her eyes, shocked to discover he'd picked up a chair and was bringing it back so that he could sit directly in front of her. His eyes were once again blue.

"I like you, Padme. The Emperor demanded I kill you, but I don't want to do that. Like I said, I'm through taking orders from that old man. I want you to stand by my side. Together, we can rule the Galaxy. You'll have more than you ever dreamed of and the power to do whatever you want and go wherever you please."

Padme thought the proposition over for a moment, cleared her throat and then hurled a mouthful of spit onto Anakin's face.

He smiled cruelly at her and gently wiped away the dripping saliva with a gloved hand.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Go to hell."

Anakin continued to stare at her while he plucked his chirping comlink from his belt. "Skywalker here."

"Is it done?" rasped the Emperor's voice.

"Yes, my Lord."

He lied quite easily, Padme noticed.

"Return immediately to the Palace. I will speak to you there."

Without another word to the Emperor, Anakin switched off his communicator and continued staring at Padme until the weight of his glare made her uncomfortable.

"Don't you need to leave?"

"I will when I'm ready. But first, we need to discuss something. Who was that man in your apartment?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

One of the perks of venturing Upside was being able to feel the sun on his face, but Obi-Wan was aware how dangerous it was walking around The Uppers in the middle of the day -- especially now that Padmé's abductor had seen his face.

He would have to be extra careful and us all of his abilities if he was going to get away with this.

Six months ago, if anyone had told him he was going to be sneaking into the Grand Palace in search of the Emperor's top security advisor, he would've said they were insane, but that's exactly what he was doing.

It wasn't an easy process. The only non guarded entrance was a landing platform approximately four stories up the block structure on the north side. It was the highest he had ever tried to jump before, and he had barely made it -- his fingertips gripping the edge of the protrusion.

If he could get his hands on one of those mechanic's unisuits, he could pretend to work in the bay and possibly be able to infiltrate the Emperor's lair, but luck or something else was on his side.

Just as Obi-Wan fine-tuned a plan in his mind, a craft landed on the platform and out of it jumped the black-clothed man he'd seen carrying Padmé away.

Obi-Wan sunk back behind one of the many speeders parked on the landing pad and watched the younger man walk right past him and into the building. Once Obi-Wan was sure he wasn't going to be seen, he crept inside and followed.

Beings of a variety of races and species strolled past, but nobody seemed to care he was so obviously out of place. They apparently had their own concerns and agendas. He was below their notice -- like a bug crawling along the sidewalk.

The man in black entered a transparent lift, which carried him up to the sixth floor, and Obi-Wan hurried to the stair well. He peeked out of the sixth floor landing door and picked up on a conversation drifting down the hall. Although he couldn't see anyone, he recognized one of the voices as the one he'd heard on the surveillance recording. The other, he assumed was the Emperor.

_"You treacherous wretch. I should've left you on Tatooine where I found you. Do you actually believe I didn't know what you were up to? Give me the toxin." _

Obi-Wan dared to cast his sight down the hallway and was able to see the profiles of both the Emperor and his number one thug as they exchanged a small brown bottle.

_"I'm starting to lose my patience with you, young Skywalker. Perhaps it's time I find a new apprentice."_

_"My apologies, my Master. I meant no disrespect. I was just impatient." _

_"Everything will happen in my time, as **I** have foreseen! Get out of my sight." _

Obi-Wan disappeared back behind the door as he sensed Anakin approaching. He ran back down the flight of steps and waited to see if the Sith Apprentice was coming back down the lift. When he did, Obi-Wan followed Anakin back to the bay, where he hot-wired a speeder and followed him.

It'd been a while since Obi-Wan had flown an air car, especially one of these newer models, but he was able to keep an eye on Anakin and landed about a block away from where he'd parked.

Back in stealth mode, Obi-Wan followed Anakin across a skywalk and into what appeared to be an abandoned building, which was on the border of what many considered Between Town. It wasn't part of The Lowers, but it wasn't part of The Uppers either. The only thing out here were warehouses and factories, the only traffic -- barges and loaders.

A perfect place to hide a hostage.

This was it. Anakin was leading him to Padmé! Obi-Wan knew it in his heart, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do once he found her. Fight? How could he? He didn't have a weapon on him, and Anakin carried that laser sword.

Perhaps, Obi-Wan pondered as he crept down a long, dark hallway on the twenty-third floor, perhaps he could hide for the time-being. Surely, Anakin had other places to go, and as soon as he left, Obi-Wan could rescue Padmé and take her away -- down Below where she'd be safe again.

Obi-Wan scoffed his own ironic thought. Who would've thought The Lowers would ever be considered a safe place to hide?

Once again, luck apparently was on Obi-Wan's side. He faded back as soon as Anakin received another communication.

"What is it?"

And once again, on the other end was his Master.

_"There's trouble at the Studio. See to it." _

"Shit!" Obi-Wan heard Anakin mutter just before the younger man rounded about and headed back to the lift.

Obi-Wan, however, stay where he was, and when Anakin disappeared from view, he began a thorough search -- opening every door down the corridor and peering inside. And there were many. This was taking too long!

His heart skipped a beat when the mechanism on the very last door wouldn't budge.

Focusing upon the lock, Obi-Wan manipulated the inner bolt with his mind. He heard a distinct metallic clink and then swung the door open.

He was met by glaring rays of the midday sun shining through tall windows -- many of them vandalized and broken. Once his eyesight adjusted, on the far end of the room, he could make out a petite, seated figure. He was sure it was Padmé, even though her face was obscured by a draping of her long hair.

Obi-Wan rushed across the room and gently lifted her chin with his finger. "Shit!"

Her face was black and blue, her lip was split. Dry blood was caked at the corner of her mouth and around a small gash on her left temple. "That sonofabitch." Obi-Wan immediately began trying to calm his anger. What he needed to do, he couldn't when his emotions were in turmoil, and first he had to release her from her bonds.

Finally achieving a measure of serenity, Obi-Wan deactivated the energy binders and then applied his fingertips to the darkest bruise on Padmé's cheek, just under her left eye. He focused his healing energies there first.

During the process, Padmé murmured, opened her eyes, looked at him and started to cry.

"Sh, it's okay. Everything will be okay. I'm so sorry."

"Stop," Padmé said hoarsely as her tears flowed freely.

"Let me do this for you. Dammit! This is all my fault." Obi-Wan could no longer concentrate as guilt began to plague him, but it didn't matter, because Padmé twisted her head from his hands.

"I mean it! Stop! I don't want to be fixed!"

"What?" Obi-Wan didn't understand and dropped to his knees, grasping Padmé's legs to wait for an explanation.

"I don't deserve it," she sobbed, avoiding Obi-Wan's gaze. "Anakin asked me questions -- questions about you and I told him! I told him everything. Oh, Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry. He knows about Dexter and your mom. He knows you can use the Force. I'm so sorry."

Obi-Wan thought about the implications of Padmé's confession for a moment, but then decided he didn't care. So what if Anakin and the Emperor knew about him? It didn't mean they'd find him. He'd stayed hidden all these years, and there were plenty of places in The Lowers to hide. Maybe he could even go off planet. That is, if Padmé agreed to go with him.

Right now, all he cared about was her comfort.

"Sh," he repeated, tucking her hair behind her ear and once again lifting her chin, "everything's going to be okay." He allowed his hand to drift up and gently caress Padmé's uninjured cheek. Her tears subsided and she returned Obi-Wan's comforting smile, but soon Padmé's eyes moved away and widened in fear.

Obi-Wan didn't have to turn around. He could sense the darkness as soon as it entered the room.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't," Anakin disagreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

The confrontation between Anakin and himself reminded Obi-Wan of two tusk cats squaring off to claim their mating territory -- eyes narrowed, fangs revealed, circling one another waiting for an opportunity to attack.

As quickly as he could, Obi-Wan had pulled Padme up from her seat, keeping her safely behind him. Staying on the defense, he moved in opposition of the Sith.

Obi-Wan listened with half interest to what Anakin was saying. He was much more concerned with figuring out a way to escape.

"So, you're Obi-Wan. I don't know how you slipped past our notice. You see, it's my job to rid the Galaxy of beings like yourself. Not a job, really, more like a pleasure. I've traveled all over searching out Force users. When I find them, I kill them. Newborns, usually. They always create such chaos in the balance of things. They're like an infestation and must be eliminated."

"You're a monster." Obi-Wan heard Padme hiss from behind his back as they continued their rotation about the room, heading toward the far wall.

Anakin ignored Padme's comment, seemingly much more interested in Obi-Wan. "You're not like them, though. The Emperor never mentioned you, but I know exactly what he'll do. When he finds out about you, he'll keep you for himself. He'll break you and then train you as his new apprentice. You're the one he's been waiting for. But I won't let him have you."

Obi-Wan wasn't about to nibble the bait being dangled in front of his face and respond in any way. He kept Padme shielded while keeping his eyes on Anakin, continuing to keep his distance.

"Join me and I'll teach you things you never imagined were possible. You've only just touched upon the power available to you. I can train you and together we can kill the Emperor and take over the Galaxy."

"No," was the only word which Obi-Wan spoke. Anakin's heart was as black as pitch and he needed to be stopped. Obi-Wan wanted nothing to do with the darkness the younger man represented.

"At least give it some thought. I'm afraid your only other option... is death."

"Prophetic words, my apprentice."

During the face-off, no one had noticed the door open or the appearance of none other than the Emperor himself.

"Master."

The younger Sith immediately turned to face his mentor, kneeling out of respect. However, Obi-Wan could feel the previous storm of darkness turn into a squall, and he pulled Padme around to his side in preparation.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time."

As brilliant blue bolts shot out from the Emperor's fingertips, Obi-Wan quickly re-assessed their situation. He saw the open door at the opposite end of the room, but to get to it, they would have to run past both Sith first. Although fleeing was their only option, he would not risk a confrontation with Padme by his side, especially now that Anakin had drawn out his red laser sword.

The Emperor ceased his ineffective assault and drew his own lightsaber to clash with Anakin's. Obi-Wan was amazed by the speed and powerof the fight he was witnessing, but couldn't risk sticking around to observe any more.

Pulling Padme in front of him and securing his arm about her waist, Obi-Wan took one backward glance outside, gathered the bright light into his soul and propelled himself and Padme backward out the window. As the glass shattered around them and Padme's scream filled the air, Obi-Wan managed to to observe the final blow of the battle occuring in the building falling away above him. Anakin somehow had managed to decapitate the older man -- the Emperor's body crumpling to the floor.

His calculations were slightly off and Obi-Wan landed heavily onto a passing barge, sliding off the back end. He gripped onto a metal railing but was unable to stop Padme's own slide. She completely rolled off the vehicle, yelping for help. With his free hand, Obi-Wan grabbed onto Padme's arm just before she fell from his reach.

"Hang on!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" she yelled back at him. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile proudly down at her. He loved her sense of humor, as well as everything else about her.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan screamed at the barge driver who had yet noticed his passengers. "Hey! Back here!"

A triangular-shaped face turned, the being's yellow eyes widening in surprise as he noticed two humans dangling from his vehicle.

"Set down! Now!"

Thankfully, without pause or any argument, the driver shifted the barge's engine to a slower gear and immediately descended to street level, where Obi-Wan allowed Padme to slip from his hold. He too then tumbled onto the duracrete below.

Obi-Wan stood and waved his thanks to the driver and then offered to help Padme to her feet.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled, flipping her long hair out of her face. "You could've gotten us killed!"

"My apologies. I didn't see another way out."

Padme's glare softened as she smoothed and adjusted her robe. "I guess not. You're right. I'm sorry. Thanks for saving my life....again."

"Don't mention it." Obi-Wan smiled warmly despite the danger as their eyes met and their gazes locked. There was something going on between them. Something more than lust. He'd had feelings for her before, but this was different and new and it warmed him from the inside out. "Come on." Obi-Wan reached out and Padme didn't hesitate in grabbing hold of his hand. "I've got to get you someplace safe."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

They didn't have that much time. Even though Obi-Wan doubted Anakin knew exactly where he lived, the man was resourceful -- not to mention cruel. One way or another, Anakin would get the information he required.

Obi-Wan decided to gather a few things, check on his mother, and talk to Dexter, before leaving the planet, however. It was the obvious thing to do, although he hadn't bothered discussing it with Padme. Not yet. He'd wait until they were back at his apartment first.

Life was occurring as usual in The Lowers Obi-Wan noticed as he ushered Padme through the narrow and dirty streets. The prostitutes were busy selling their wares, the drug dealers as well, and the homeless still filled the alleys begging for food and credits.

The lift had been out at Obi-Wan's apartment for the past several tens, so he took Padme around the back side of the building, pulling down the emergency escape ladder. He helped her scale the steps and they entered the open window on the third floor.

It had been a couple of days since he'd been home, and the signs of his absence were everywhere. Broken dishes, cancer stick remnants, and drug paraphernalia were scattered about the small kitchen.

The common room was worse, and his mother lay right in the midst of it, a pool of her own vomit about her head.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind waiting in the kitchen, I'll be done in a few minutes."

Padme watched from the other room as Obi-Wan tenderly lifted his mother from off the floor and lay her on a blanket-covered sofa. He disappeared for a few seconds and returned with a wet towel, used it to clean the woman's face and short russet hair, before wiping the bodily fluids from the tile floor. Then he plucked the hypospray from her hand, tossed it and the rag into a dispenser and grabbed another blanket from a chair. He used it to cover up the woman and then knelt down beside her, gently shaking her shoulder.

_"Mom?" _

_"Mm? Obi? Is that you? Where the hell have you been?" _

_"I've gotten myself into a bit of a jam, Mom. I need to disappear for a while. I'm going to have Dex come and look in on you from time to time." _

_"I don't want that big sonofabitch in my house!" _

_"Sh, mom. You need someone to look after you. Have you eaten anything today?" _

_"I'm not hungry." _

_"You need to eat. Promise me you will. There's some protein bars on top of the cooler." _

_"Yeah, yeah. Go on and leave. You never wanted to stay with me anyway." _

_"That's not true. I love you." _

Padme wasn't sure if the woman had heard Obi-Wan's declaration or not. It seemed to her as if Obi-Wan's mother gone to sleep, but it didn't stop him from pressing a kiss to her forehead and adjusting the blanket before he motioned with his finger for Padme to follow him.

They entered a small room with a comfortable-looking double bed that took up most of the space. The one closet held a few clothes, boots, and from it, Obi-Wan withdrew a canvas bag, which he tossed onto the bed. He left the room quickly and returned with a few items in his arms, tossing them onto the bed as well.

"Those belong to mom, but I'm sure she won't notice they're gone. You appear to be the same size. Maybe there's something you could wear."

Padme gazed down at the dressing gown she was wearing, the same one she had put on after kissing Obi-Wan in her apartment -- which seemed like a lifetime ago, although it was just last night. The robe was torn and dirty, so she silently agreed to change. After picking a out a short wrap-around skirt and a shimmering halter, it didn't strike Padme what was going on until Obi-Wan began filling his duffel with most of his possessions.

"Wait. When you told your mom, you needed to disappear, what exactly did you mean?"

Obi-Wan looked puzzled and tried to explain. "We can't stay on Coruscant. We need to get away. Somewhere where that Sith can't find us. Right?"

"Obi-Wan..."

He'd never thought Padme would disagree with him, but he should've known better. She was the most brave and independent woman he'd ever encountered.

"We can't abandon the citizens of Coruscant when they need us most! This is the time to stand up and revolt! The Emperor is dead and Anakin is alone. He has his army, but he's too proud to rely upon them. When he comes after us, he'll do it alone. You wait and see."

"And what are we supposed to do? Sacrifice ourselves? You know what he can do! I don't have that power."

"Yes you do."

"All right," Obi-Wan argued, unable to pace in the small room and feeling more anxious because of it. "Maybe I do, but I don't have any idea how to use it."

Padme approached, noting with pleasure the immediate effect her presence had Obi-Wan's demeanor. He visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping and the tension lines in his face disappearing. "Then let's get help. Let's talk to the beings in The Lowers, convince them to fight. Once they discover what's about to happen to them, surely they'll want to defend themselves."

The smile which Obi-Wan offered Padme was not hopeful. It was resigned. How could he make her understand? This woman whose optimism shone like the Core Sun?

"They won't," he declared softly, knowlingly.

"I don't believe that."

"Padme, I've lived here my whole life. I've seen the population beaten down and kept down. They're poor, they're exhausted, and most of them are just trying to get by -- to finish their lives out and hopefully move on to something better."

"That's a grim response," Padme shot back, frowning in the face of such a stark reality.

"It's the truth." Obi-Wan traced a fingertip up the exposed part of Padme's neck. Her proximity was much too tempting to ignore.

"And yet here you are. How did you come to be so...different? Anakin was right. You're nothing like them. You're nothing like anyone. I've never met a man like you before. You're honest, kind, and gentle, even when you have no reason to be."

"Yes I do," Obi-Wan replied, leaning forward to rest his forehead upon Padme's.

"And what's that?"

"You. You're my reason...for everything." Obi-Wan softly spoke, leaning further in to capture Padme's lips with his own. He pressed her body close and deepened his kiss, only to pull back when Padme moaned. He knew the sound was not made from passion and apologized for his negligence.

"Please, sit down. I need to do this for you."

Padme cooperated to Obi-Wan's relief and he quickly calmed his nervous energy in order to treat her injuries. Just one kiss from her, and he'd been turned inside out.

Placing one hand along her temple, Obi-Wan concentrated on the gash over her eyebrow. Soon, the tissues were knitting together and the bruising disappeared. As he worked, Obi-Wan recalled the exact day when he'd discovered this particular talent. It was when he had come home from working at the Den and found his mother lying on her bed. Apparently, one of her customers had gotten a little rough and had cut her up pretty bad. He'd been so upset about it that he lay with her unconscious and bleeding body for hours. Some time during the night, however, when he'd found peace within himself, he had asked permission to heal her. He wasn't sure who he'd asked, but the answer came to him readily and clearly.

Since that day, he had used his healing power sparingly, mostly on his mother, but never before had it felt this way. Every touch upon Padme's skin was a caress, every breath of hers he stole to keep as his own, every gasp from her mouth he translated into sounds of pleasure.

By the time Obi-Wan had finished her healing, he had developed quite an erection. "I'm sorry." Obi-Wan blushed and attempted to turn away, but was stopped by a hand upon his face.

"Stop apologizing. I'm glad I excite you."

Obi-Wan's blush deepened when Padme opened her robe, grasped his hand and drew it between her legs. His fingers encountered soft, warm, and extremely wet skin. "You excite me too," she whispered.

The slickness between Padme's legs eased the passage of Obi-Wan's middle finger as he slowly slipped it in and out. Obi-Wan had once thought the prostitute which Dexter had hired for his eighteenth naming day was the sexiest creature he'd ever seen, but as Padme's skin flushed, her eyes became hooded, and her mouth opened to release a moan of desire, he decided she didn't hold a glowstick to Padme. Obi-Wan kissed the yellowish tint below her eye as he continued to stroke his fingers and then moved his head to suckle an ear lobe.

He let out his own gasp when his pants were undone and his erection freed. Small, soft hands gripped his penis and slowly slid down its length. Her fingers felt surprisingly cool against his heated skin.

Of its own volition, her name escaped his lips, but it was if he were saying it in one of his fevered dreams -- those dreams he had often had while staring out his bedroom window at a repeat Holonet feeds of the evening's news. He would listen to her voice and stare at her face, coming to orgasm usually before she finished her report.

And here she was. Live. In person, on his bed and in his arms. It was too much.

"Stop," Obi-Wan struggled to form the single word. "I don't want to come this way. I want to be inside you."

"I want that too."

Obi-Wan quickly removed his clothing and then helped Padme remove her dressing gown before laying her back on his bed. He brought his hand up and over her pubic mound, searching out the hard nub near the top. He found it and rubbed gently while searching out her tongue with his own. Like her legs, Padme's mouth opened and welcomed him while her hands ran up and down his back and then lowered to grip his buttocks.

"Gods, yes," he heard her hiss, his mouth now full of her breast. Padme's nipple was soft and sweet on his tongue and he alternated between lapping and nipping, offering equal time to the each one.

The roughness of the blanket on his bed was irritating Obi-Wan's erection, and he imagined being inside Padme would feel so much better. And although his mouth was watering for the taste of her, he couldn't wait.

Before he could even hint of his desire, Padme had manuevered her body beneath him, urging him to join them together with her hands and legs.

She was so warm and so wet, and so very beautiful. Even fully sheathed inside her body, Obi-Wan didn't feel close enough to her, so he pulled Padme up into a sitting position, wrapped his arms about her tightly and kissed her repeatedly as they moved together.

Words of passion played through Obi-Wan's mind, but expressing his love was not an option. He didn't wish to scare her with his premature feelings. What would she think of him?

But Obi-Wan wasn't the one who spoke the words first. Much to his surprise, it was Padme who murmured the emotion. At first, Obi-Wan thought she had spoken merely through the haze of passion, or he had dreamed it in his own head, but then she pulled back and looked him squarely in the eye. "I love you.

Stunned, elated, amazed, and overwhelmed, Obi-Wan crushed Padme in an embrace. How did he come to deserve this? He was nothing but a barkeep in The Lowers of Coruscant. He wasn't worthy to massage her little toe, much less make love to her, but the truth of her declaration rang true and his mind was now made up.

If it was the last thing he was going to do, he would deserve her love. Even if he had to die for it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

Some time in the middle of the night, Obi-Wan awoke, momentarily confused by the warm body curled up against him. Then he remembered. His dearest wish had come true. Padme Amidala was in love with him. And they had made love last night, right in this very bed!

Obi-Wan smiled along with the memory of their encounter and placed a gentle kiss to Padme's neck - just below her ear. She hummed in response, but did not move from her present position.

He eased the back of his free hand down her arm with a whispered caress, down the top of her thigh, and then drifted to her center, where his fingers delved slightly in the dark curls there. As light as a feather, Obi-Wan's fingers traced the planes of her stomach and then the fullness of her breast, being careful not to disturb her sleep.

If only they could stay like this forever. Just let the Galaxy's troubles pass them by. Obi-Wan knew, however, that time was short. Sooner or later, Anakin would come for them. They couldn't hide for long.

The prophetic thought had just entered Obi-Wan's mind when he heard a light rap upon his bedroom door.

Gently removing his arm from underneath Padme's head, Obi-Wan wrapped the blanket about his waist and opened the door slightly. He was surprised to see Telfor, one of Dexter's bartenders standing there. The young Ithorian was even more pale than usual and he pulled Obi-Wan into the narrow hallway.

"We've seen bad things, Obi-Wan."

"What bad things?"

"Dex. Dex is hurt. A man. Tall man in black. You must come. Hurry."

Oh no.

As quickly as he could, Obi-Wan dressed, rousing Padme from sleep and urging her to do the same. Together, they scaled the escape ladder and landed upon the street, running the few blocks to Dexter's Den. Just before crossing the street, though, Obi-Wan noted a crowd gathered down the block and their attention was drawn there.

"Stay here," he warned Padme, although he doubted she'd follow his instruction. Maybe for once, his feelings were mistaken, because Obi-Wan knew in the midst of that crowd was something bad.

Regrettably, his instincts were once again proven correct when he discovered the massive, huddled form of his employer lying in the street.

"This is just the beginning." Obi-Wan heard a voice above the noise of the crowd and immediately recognized it. He stood just as the mob parted to reveal a lone, dark figure standing several yards away from Dexter's body. Anakin's expression was smug and it made Obi-Wan sick to his stomach. "You will submit to me or every single being you care for will die."

Something inside Obi-Wan snapped and he launched himself past the crowd and into the path of Anakin Skywalker. Several punches were thrown, encountering an invisible shield of defense, and were completely ineffective. Maniacal laughter followed.

"You can't defeat me. Why are you even trying?"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan' airway was constricted, as if something or someone was gripping his throat. He realized in horror, it was Anakin, although he had yet lay a finger on him.

Obi-Wan struggled against the unseen enemy, panic worsening his situation and sending him to his knees. He was only vaguely aware of Anakin's voice speaking directly in his ear.

"Your life or theirs. It's your choice. Come the Dark Side. Save Padme. Save your mother."

He had failed - not only in avenging Dexter's death, but in keeping Padme safe as well. It showed on his face. Another failure he wouldn't have to live with for long.

"Oh yes, I know about your dear, sweet mom. A whore, a drug addict. Her suffering will be over soon."

"Stop it! Somebody stop him!"

In the distance, Obi-Wan could hear Padme's voice. It sounded far away, but even as his vision began to narrow and the edges darken, Obi-Wan was able to see Padme beating on Anakin's arm. No! He had to do something!

But there nothing he could do. Nothing. The darkness called to him, but it was a peaceful darkness. Nothing at all like the evil surrounding Anakin or the Emperor.

It was comforting, and Obi-Wan embraced it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

This was a nightmare!

"No!" Padme's scream filled the air as the silent onlookers stared down at her. She frantically checked Obi-Wan for vital signs, able to only find a faint pulse. He was alive, but still in danger.

Her terrified eyes sought the crowd, meeting nothing but blank, unconcerned faces.

"Somebody help me! Don't just stand there! Call for a medic!"

Once again, Anakin's laughter sent a chill down Padme's back.

"You're wasting your breath. These beings aren't concerned with anything but themselves and their next high. They're not going to help you."

The terror in Padme's gaze transformed to pure hatred as she glared up at Anakin. If it was the last thing she did in this life, she would make him pay for this. One way or another. If only she hadn't lost that surveilance recording! Then she could prove what a monster Anakin Skywalker really was.

But right now, her only concern was getting Obi-Wan away from him and brought back to health.

She tried picking him up, but couldn't, tried dragging him, but only made it a short distance. And all the while, those standing about her - young, old, prostitutes, dayworkers, drugpushers, and thieves, did nothing but stare at her. A mockery to her feeble attempts.

Please....

She didn't know who she was praying to. Had never prayed before in her life. But someone had to be listening. She couldn't do this on her own!

As tears began to form in Padme's eyes, above the ongoing level of street noise, she could hear a familiar sound. High above her head was the Holonet vid screen - as wide as a building and nearly just as tall. The News-25 logo and chime announced an important message.

_"This is a special news bulletin brought to you by your number one source of Galactic News - Holonet-25. We are live in the studios where we've just discovered a video feed hidden amongst the backup data in our beloved manager's system. Believed to have been assassinated late yesterday afternoon, this video provides proof of that murder, along with the transmission of further damning evidence against the suspect. Viewers should be warned, this video contains graphic language and violence."_

All eyes turned up to the monitor as Bail Organa's face filled the sky.

_"I don't have much time, but I want to apologize for everything I've done. The pain I've caused. Hopefully, this will make up for it. The recording you are about to see was taken by none other than our top reporter, Padme Amidala. She risked her life to bring you this news, and hopefully something will come of it." _

Over the next several minutes, every being in The Lowers was a witness to what Padme had overheard in the warehouse. They watched and listened as their fearless leader made plans for their demise.

Then, when the transmission ended, Padme watched in horror, as Bail Organa made a final apology, and his life was cut short by the swipe of a red lightsaber, held in the grip of a black-gloved hand.

After that, the transmission went static.

_"This new and revealing information has been given to the proper authorities. To recap - video has been recovered of Holonet-25's General Manager Bail Organa's murder, along with surveilence video of plans to wipe out the entire population of The Lowers in Coruscant, made by Coruscant's Top Security Advisor, Anakin Skywalker. Please stay tuned to Holonet-25 for further developments on this shocking story." _

Padme couldn't help but grin victoriously as she looked back to Anakin. She was momentarily perplexed by the lack of care on his face, however, was pleased when his over-confident appearance turned to one of surprise.

From somewhere on his left, a citizen had taken up a bottle and flung it toward the Sith. It shattered as it hit the ground at Anakin's feet. Soon, all those gathered about, now numbering in the several hundreds, were picking up makeshift weapons - some producing their own - vibroblades, broken bottles, rocks, pipes, chunks of duracrete. Each of them had the bitter look of revenge in their eyes -- eyes which were focused upon a single person: Anakin.

Padme gathered Obi-Wan close to her breast and hid her face in his shoulder. No matter how much she hated the man, she had no taste for blood and couldn't watch what was about to happen.

The sounds were terrible enough and seemed to go on forever. Broken glass, metallic clangs, the whir of a laser sword, curses in many languages, grunts and groans of pain, gasps and wheezes of those dying.

Finally, when all settled and only the occasional groan and distant sound of life beyond their horrific circumstances filled the air, Padme lifted her head. She was shocked and dismayed to see the amount of injured and lifeless bodies strewn about the street, but was pleased to find that the huddled, black-leather clad form of Anakin was among them.

Releasing a sigh and after making sure Obi-Wan was still breathing, Padme collapsed on top of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chaper Seventeen **

His body felt as if he'd been the victim of a bantha stampede, and his throat hurt worse, but the feel of a warm hand gripping his own and the weight of a head upon his shoulder eclipsed his discomfort.

Obi-Wan forced his weary eyes open to behold a beautiful face. Padme was asleep, but appeared healthy, so he took the opportunity to assess his surroundings. The lighting in the room was dim, but he could make out a med pack hanging near his head, and a pale pink drip coursing through an intravenous line which was inserted into his right forearm. On the opposite side of the clean, crisp bed was a small sink, mirror, and disposal unit with biohazard markings on it.

He was in a med ward, and from the looks of it, was one in the upper level.

What had happened?

"Hey," Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely, brushing away Padme's long hair to reveal more of her face, his stomach fluttering at the sight of her smile.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and my throat hurts."

"The med droid said it would be a day or so before the damage to your larynx healed. I'm just glad your'e awake. You scared me! Why did you go after Anakin like that? He could've killed you!"

"I think that was his intention. Why didn't he?"

"You're not going to believe this, but again, maybe you will. They're your people after all."

"What happened? Where is Anakin?"

"Obi-Wan, the citizens of The Lowers stood up to him! There were hundreds of them. They came out from nowhere and everywhere and they attacked him. He couldn't get away, he couldn't defend himself against that many. They were falling and dying, but they kept coming. There was so pain, so much blood..."

"Hey." Padme's eyes had taken on a distant, shocked appearance, and Obi-Wan feared for her state of mind, but her smile and heavy sigh relieved his worry.

"They killed him. He can't bother us any more."

"That's....wonderful news."

If it was so wonderful, why was he feeling this way? A quick introspection revealed that secretly Obi-Wan had been hoping to prove himself worthy of Padme's affection. By killing Anakin, he would be able to do that. He'd been robbed of that opportunity. It was an extremely selfish thought, but he couldn't help thinking it.

Now, what was he going to do?

"Upper Level security sent a garrison down to control the riot, but it was over by the time they arrived. Everyone needing medical attention was taken to the med unit. I insisted you be brought up top. I hope you don't mind."

Of course, he didn't, as long as he didn't have to pay for it. Because the sad truth was, he couldn't. He couldn't afford to pay for a nice dinner for them, and Padme was accustomed to nice dinners. Nice clothing, expensive furniture, and a luxurious apartment. He couldn't offer her any of those things.

The painful reality of their incompatibility hurt worse than Obi-Wan's injuries, but he could no longer suffer living this dream. It was time to get on with his life and allow Padme to do the same. "Padme, I..."

"Listen," Padme interrupted him, leaning forward and placing a tender kiss upon his open mouth, "we've got a lot of work to do. I need you to come back to the office with me as soon as you're able. There's something I need to show you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

"I discovered this while you were recuperating. You're not alone, Obi-Wan."

Displayed on the terminal in Padmé's office was a readout of the same information which Obi-Wan had downloaded onto a datadisk in her apartment, but hadn't had time to look at yet.

The archives were restricted, but Padmé had already taken care of accessing even the most private and secure documents. Before him was a history of the Jedi and Sith Wars, as documented by historians -- not by Sith-directed reporters and curriculum.

Obi-Wan stumbled into the seat, which Padmé vacated for him and read accounts of the numbers of Jedi which once protected the Galaxy. There were hundreds of them! They had been betrayed by the very government they had sworn to protect. Betrayed and murdered. Every single one of them.

For the past century, the Emperor and his apprentices had done their best to rid the Galaxy of every creature born with Force sensitivity.

Stunned with the report, and realizing it was at least twenty years old, Obi-Wan felt sick to his stomach and covered his mouth with his hand. The murdered younglings at that time numbered close to five-hundred.

He wasn't sure what Padmé meant when she said he wasn't alone. Looking at the statistics before him, he felt more alone in the Force than ever before.

"Don't you understand?" Obi-Wan heard Padmé say before switching the terminal off. He couldn't stand looking at the images which accompanied the data any longer. He turned away from the datascreen to watch Padmé kneel and take his hands. "With the Emperor and Anakin dead, you can find them. You can go out into the Galaxy and find Force-sensitives and you can train them."

"Me? I don't know the first thing about training younglings," Obi-Wan scoffed at the idea, although the thought warmed his heart. To be able to find others with the same gifts as himself, to help them learn how to use those gifts to better the Galaxy would be a wonderful opportunity.

And would make him worthy, would it not?

He still wasn't sure though. It seemed like a daunting task. "I don't know." Unless…"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will," Padmé agreed with a smile, immediately cocking her head in better understanding. "Oh, you mean, go with you? Obi-Wan, listen. With the Emperor dead, there's going to be a huge political upheaval here and a lot of instability. I was hoping I could stay here to help."

"How?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'll run for office or something," Padmé joked, although Obi-Wan saw through her veiled humor and detected the serious undertone in her words. She would make a wonderful public servant. Maybe he should tell her that.

"I think you should."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You've got the credibility and now the public support." Obi-Wan was sure every citizen in The Lowers would vote for Padmé in an election after today.

"You know…I think I will."

"Good."

Smiles were exchanged, but Obi-Wan's turned watery and his brow furrowed as new worries entered his mind. "What about us?"

"Well," Padmé purred, rising to place herself directly onto Obi-Wan's lap, grabbing his face in her hands, "while you're out searching the Galaxy for future Jedi, I'll be here helping to reconstruct Coruscant's political structure and waiting for you. For as long as it takes -- if promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll always come back home."

"It's a promise."

_And one that Obi-Wan kept for the next ten years. During that time, he managed to gather two-hundred Force-sensitive beings from around the Galaxy, and was given the Emperor's palace to house and train them in -- a fitting place, as further research into Coruscant's hidden past revealed it once served as the Jedi Temple._

_With Obi-Wan's guidance, and study into Jedi archives once thought to be destroyed by the Emperor, the younglings thrived and the Jedi Order was re-established._

_Padmé Amidala was elected Coruscant's Senator with a record-breaking Lowers Vote, and helped rebuild the Galactic Senate, ruling with honesty and democracy until her retirement._

_She and Obi-Wan reside in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where their two children have taken over Obi-Wan's duties._

_They still live there to this day._

~end~


End file.
